


Separate, Not Apart

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Junior Skaters, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri is shocked and insecure when Yuuko reveals her decision to stop skating competitively.





	Separate, Not Apart

Yuuko has been quiet since the end of her free skate at her second Junior Grand Prix event left her off the podium and out of the final, and now, sitting between her and their sleeping coach on the plane back to Hasetsu, the silence is starting to make Yuuri anxious.

“I'm sure you'll do better next year,” he ventures finally. “It's only our second season. We're still learning, right? Getting better?”

“Yuuri...”

It feels odd to be encouraging her when Yuuri's own standings are yet to be decided. He'd placed well at his first event and just off the podium at this one; his competitors' scores at the last remaining event will determine whether he ends up in the final or not. He really wants to go, of course, but at the same time, he knows he'll have more opportunities in the future.

“I mean it,” he insists. “You were really good today, even if the judges thought the other girls were better. Next season-”

“Yuuri.” Yuuko turns from where she's been gazing out the window, and Yuuri's heart jumps into his throat at the look on her face. It's serious, much more serious than is usually seen on her. Not the grimness of her defeat, but something else. “I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” He thinks his voice is shaking a little.

“I've been thinking,” she tells him steadily, not breaking eye contact. “Yuuri, I'm not going to compete next year.”

“What?” Yuuri can feel his world crashing down around him. Yuuko has always been by his side, in skating and in life, and now-?

“I just don't enjoy it like you do, Yuuri. I like skating, but I don't necessarily like competing. And I don't like being away from home so much. I miss Takeshi, and my parents and friends. I miss being able to go to school like a normal girl.”

Yuuri frowns, trying to understand. “Is this because you lost?” he asks weakly. “Because Coach says never quit on a-”

Yuuko rolls her eyes. “It's not because I lost. Though, really, honestly, I'm not as inherently talented as some of those other girls. I get that, and I'm not bitter. Well, not really. I've had fun doing what I have, but I've figured out this isn't the life I want to have.”

Yuuri blinks rapidly. He knows when she talks like this, she's made up her mind and won't be dissuaded. “Why- why didn't you tell me this sooner?”

Yuuko sighs and looks away. “I just made up my mine completely not that long ago,” she says. Then she looks back at him, gaze softening. “And I didn't want to discourage you.”

Yuuri doesn't have to say anything to that; he knows what she means. Yuuko has always been beside him, yes, doing the same things, but also supporting him. She knows him better than anyone else, how to get him through his anxiety, how to take the lead on things when he just can't. “I don't know how I'm going to do this without you.”

Yuuko smiles, and he sees relief in it. “But you see? You already know you want to keep going. If you have to wonder how you're going to go on without me, you already know you want to go on.” She reaches over and squeezes his arm. “You're going to be okay, Yuuri. And, who knows, maybe going on by yourself will be good for you. You'll learn to take charge of things on your own. And it's not like I'll never be there. I'm not just going to abandon my best friend.” She grins. “I'll still come to as many of your competitions as I can and root for you. I'll always be rooting for you, Yuuri, even if I'm not there.”

Yuuri smiles back, and though he still feels uncertain, he believes her, because he realizes. Yuuko may not be physically by his side all the time anymore, but she's not really leaving. She'll still be his friend and supporter, and maybe this really is better for both of them. He wouldn't want her doing something she doesn't enjoy just so he could have her company; that wouldn't be good for either of them.

“Okay.” He puts on a brave smile and ducks forward to give her a hug. “I am going to miss skating with you, though.”

“Don't think you'll get rid of me that easy,” she teases. “My family does still own your home rink, after all.”


End file.
